


(untitled)

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [24]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt: X-Men (movie verse), Charles Xavier/Erik Lensherr + Peter Maximoff, AU, Erik was tracked down by Peter's mother before he could go to Dallas in 1963





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [X-Men (movie verse), Charles Xavier/Erik Lensherr + Peter Maximoff, AU, Erik was tracked down by Peter's mother before he could go to Dallas in 1963](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/747262.html?thread=98680830#t98680830)

"I can't believe you have a son."

Of course Charles had somehow found him after she had found him, and left the already-tall boy with the shaggy hair with him.

"You can't? Try to imagine how I feel." Erik said, ever dry.

"I don't have to I could-"

"Don't.you.dare." Erik's hackles instantly rose at so much of the mention of telepathy, fingers curling around the edge of his helmet. Charles frowned at the instinctual gesture, would have preferred other gestures being made right now.

"I wish you'd get rid of that thing. Reminds me of Shaw."

"Yes well, one doesn't throw away an invaluable tool to keep nosy busybodies out of one's head." 

Charles blinked. Was he being teased? Erik's tone could be so dry, so even, that it made it impossible to tell more often than not. He shifted where he and Erik sat on his bed. They had given the boy some chores to do around the school, after Hank took him on a tour, so he wasn't physically hanging around to watch them and Charles was rapidly, too rapidly, remembering how good Erik looked in his room, on his bed, in him, whatever. Erik looked good doing everything, even horrible things, and Charles had forgotten how much he hated him for it, and for other, deeper resentments, buried in his spine and in his heart.

Erik, for his part, was remembering how much this place had always felt like home, like a place where he was wanted. How Charles had never shown the hate that the world had shown him, had offered him a life, a purpose, and other, softer things that a man who equated himself with Frankenstein's Monster had never expected to recieve, soft things and words said in the night, or in passing in another's ear.

The boy popped in, seemingly out of the air, causing both men to jump out of the reverie. Charles blinked furiously a moment, even as Erik's mouth opened to to scold the boy for speeding in the house, for scaring the adults.

"Hey there, Pete." Charles said."That...should have taken awhile, but I guess I should have accounted for your talents."

Peter looked unimpressed by the efforts to charm him. He glanced at both adults: the total stranger, and the near-stranger his mother had left him with that was his father. He was being strong because he had to.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Charles continued, catching the boy's attention. "Did Hank show you the training room we're constructing? We could use some help with designing it to be a challenge for faster students, wanna help?"

The boys eyes sparked, though his face didn't show it.

 _Fucking help!_ Charles whispered to Erik's mind.

"Try not to make it too hard for everyone else though," Erik said, desperately trying to think of what he would have wanted to hear as a boy growing up. "They're not all as skilled as you."

Wide eyes turned up to him, though the mouth stayed a steady line, and Erik felt something in him loosen, just a tiny bit. Maybe he wasn't completely hopeless after all.


End file.
